Mi corazon es tuyo
by NatashaMalfoyBlack
Summary: Slash.


Mi corazón es tuyo

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Despierta! ¡ARRIBA!-

-¿Qué quieres Ron?-

-Se nos hace tarde, no quiero ir a clases sin haber comido algo-

-OK, ya voy-

Harry se levantó de mala gana, era su primer día de clases en su sexto curso escolar y el día anterior se había desvelado pensando en su recién fallecido padrino, Sirius Black.

Se encontraron con Hermione en la sala común y juntos bajaron al Gran Comedor. Cuando la profesora McGonagall les entregó sus horarios Harry supo que ése no seria uno de sus mejores días. La primera clase sería pociones, impartida por el profesor Snape y compartida con los estudiantes de Slythering.

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras los alumnos de Slythering ya estaban ahí y entre ellos, liderándolos estaba Malfoy.

-Hola Potter- saludo Malfoy con desprecio- No sabes que gusto me da verte, ver tu cara me hace pensar en lo afortunado que soy de no tener la cabeza rajada ni ojos de "sapo en escabeche"-

-Y a mi ver tu cara me hace agradecer tener cerebro y dignidad- contestó Harry

-Eres un boquiflojo- dijo Malfoy muy enojado

-Y tu un cabeza hueca-

Tras insultarse se quedaron mirando de forma desafiante a los ojos unos instantes hasta que Harry sintió algo raro en el estomago y un impulso muy extraño, como de querer abrazar, o peor, besar a Malfoy; entonces Harry bajo la mirada inmediatamente, estaba bastante asustado ¿Qué había sido eso? Para fortuna de Harry el profesor Snape abrió la puerta del aula y todos comenzaron a entrar.

Harry se quedo inmóvil, con la vista fija en el suelo preguntándose que había sido eso, tenía la respiración agitada y por su frente resbalaba una gota de sudor.

-Harry, ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Hermione mirándolo preocupada.

-¿He? ¡Ha! Heeee… si, estoy bien, creo- balbuceo el chico

-¿Cómo que crees?- Preguntó la chica cada vez más preocupada

-Oigan, no quiero interrumpir pero si no entramos cuanto antes Snape nos va a regañar- intervino Ron

Los tres entraron al aula y se sentaron (como siempre) en los lugares más lejos del escritorio del profesor.

Para hacer la poción de "bienvenida" Snape escribió los ingredientes y el procedimiento en el pizarrón y cuando Harry alzó la cabeza para ver el pizarrón sintió un hueco en el estomago, Malfoy siempre se sentaba frente al pizarrón y Harry en vez de ver las instrucciones clavó la mirada en el rubio cabello del chico, ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, pero lo había hecho por odio o coraje, en esa ocasión era distinto, de pronto se pregunto ¿En qué pensará? Y se asustó de su propia reacción, quitó inmediatamente la vista del cabello de Malfoy e intentó ver a otro sitio. El asunto comenzaba a asustarlo demasiado.

-Hermione, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- le dijo Harry cuando salieron del aula

-Claro, Harry, para eso están los amigos, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Abrázame- dijo Harry un poco apenado y con algo de angustia en la voz

Hermione jamás se espero esa petición por parte de su amigo, se quedo unos instantes mirándolo con un gesto entre sorprendida y asustada hasta que reacciono y abrazó a su amigo fuertemente.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Harry?- dijo sin soltarlo

-No se, pero gracias- dijo él soltando a su amiga- me ayudó bastante- en realidad no había servido de nada, ni para bien, ni para mal.

Afortunadamente no tendría que ver a Malfoy sino hasta el viernes y además tenían entrenamientos de quiddich, lo cual distraería la mente de Harry.

Durante la semana no volvió a pensar en el asunto hasta el viernes en la última clase, pociones, Malfoy volvió a interceptarlo con una serie de insultos que Harry intentó ignorar, pero fracasó rotundamente, ya que las palabras del Slythering lo prendieron y cuando estaba a punto de responderle con un insulto bastante ingenioso, lo volteó a ver y al contemplar el pálido rostro del chico no pudo decir más que un "cierra la boca, Malfoy"

Harry andaba de mal en peor, cada vez le costaba más trabajo dejar de pensar en Malfoy y cada vez que escuchaba su voz se ponía muy nervioso.

Las semanas pasaban y la situación empeoraba, Harry evitaba a Malfoy a toda costa pero era casi imposible, pareciera como si él lo estuviera siguiendo o algo parecido.

El primer partido de quiddich estaba muy próximo. Harry no había sido capaz de contarles nada ni a Hermione ni a Ron, mucho menos a Ron.

Una semana antes del partido de Slythering contra Grifindore la situación entre ambas casas se torno tensa, los insultos estaban a la orden del día y las amenazas ni se diga.

El día del partido llegó mucho más pronto de lo que Harry se imaginaba. En los vestidores, mientras todavía no llegaba nadie, Harry trataba de darse ánimos y valor a si mismo diciendo: "no le hagas caso, ignóralo, olvídate de él, ahí esta Giny, Cho, Hermione, hay muchas mujeres a tu alrededor".

-Hola, Harry, vengo a desearte muchísima suerte- dijo Hermione abrazándolo cuando entro a los vestidores con Giny, Ron y los demás miembros del nuevo equipo.

-Hermione, tienes que ayudarme- dijo jalándola hacia un rincón del lugar para que los demás no escucharan la conversación.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues… Verás, necesito que me ayudes a reconciliarme con… Cho-

-¡Ha! Con que es eso- dijo Hermione muy alegre- sabía que se trataba de algo del corazón, sabía que tu comportamiento tan extraño y tus visitas constantes a la luna eran por amor, son inconfundibles esos síntomas, indudablemente son de amor-

-Hermione, no ayudas- dijo Harry muy afligido y con la voz casi quebrada

-No te preocupes, claro que te ayudaré a reconciliarte con Cho, hablaré con ella durante el partido- Hermione se dio media vuelta muy orgullosa de si misma y se alejó de Harry quien no podía ni quería creer las palabras de su amiga.

¿Era cierto eso? ¿Estaba enamorado de Malfoy? ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Malfoy era un hombre y él también, eso era completamente ilógico ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de un hombre teniendo a tantas mujeres a su alrededor?

En el partido, Harry evitaba rotundamente a Malfoy y trataba de enfocar su atención en la snitch.

-Me parece que huyes de mí, Potter- Malfoy lo había alcanzado

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- se defendió Harry

-No se, tal ves tu actitud-

-Estas loco-

-No, yo no, yo si se lo que quiero- Malfoy sonrió triunfante, alzó una ceja y se alejo de Harry en busca de la snitch.

Harry se quedo estático, con la vista clavada en donde instantes antes estuvieron los ojos azules del rubio chico. No lograba entender el significado real de las palabras de Malfoy. En ese instante la pequeña snitch pasó volando delante de sus ojos, gracias a lo cual Harry salió de su ensimismamiento y salio tras la pelotita a toda velocidad y unos segundos después la tenía encerrada en su puño.

En ese momento el partido terminó y todos los miembros del equipo de Griffindore se dirigían hacia Harry para celebrar mientras este bajaba a tierra firme.

Los demás alumnos del colegio comenzaron a bajar al campo para celebrar con los campeones, Harry mantenía la snitch en alto cuando alguien rodeo su cuello con los brazos y una masa de cabello negro le tapo la vista. Harry intentó quitarse de encima a Cho Chang que le estaba quitando el aire, cuando logro quitársela de encima sus compañeros de dormitorio lo alzaron en hombros y solo logró escuchar que la chica le gritó:

-Necesitamos hablar, te veo al rato-

Desde arriba, en los hombros de sus compañeros, logró ver al equipo de Slythering arrinconados en el campo, separados de todos y contemplando la victoriosa escena, entre ellos Malfoy quien miró a Harry de una forma muy extraña. En ese momento Harry sintió unas enormes ganas de correr a abrazarlo.

Permaneció un largo rato bajo el chorro caliente de la regadera en los baños de los vestidores de los jugadores de Griffindore, recargado en la pared intentaba aclarar su mente, saber que es lo que ocurría dentro de él. Tras meditarlo un muy largo rato se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón.

Cho fue a esperarlo a la entrada de los vestidores de Griffindore, y Harry la vio al salir.

-Hola Harry. Hermione me dijo que querías hablar conmigo-

-he, si, veras, quería……- Harry ya no sabía como quitársela de encima- quería ver como seguías y desearte suerte en tu próximo partido- tras decir esa bola de idioteces se dirigió al castillo en busca de alguien a quien contarle lo que pasaba-

-Hermione, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- dijo a la hora de la comida

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede?-

-No aquí, a solas- le susurró

-¡Ha! Entonces vamos a la biblioteca- Harry y Hermione se levantaron mientras Ron relataba sus formidables paradas a unos alumnos de tercer año.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca buscaron un lugar en el que no hubiera nadie alrededor, lo cual no fue muy difícil, casi no había gente ahí-

-Ahora si, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione sentándose en una silla junto a Harry.

-¿Te acuerdas que mencionaste que te diste cuenta de que me había enamorado de alguien?-

-Si, claro, ¿Qué tal las cosas con Cho?-

-Es que no era Cho-

-¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué me pediste que te ayudara con ella?-

-Para intentar evadir lo que siento por cierta persona-

-Harry, me estas asustando-

-Es que, conozco a esa persona desde primero y la verdad no entiendo como es que hasta ahora me pasa esto, además de que es la última persona en el mundo en quien me imaginé alguna vez enamorarme-

-No Harry, no, sabes que te quiero pero solo como amigo y nada m…-

-Tranquila- interrumpió Harry a la asustada chica -no eres tu, es otra persona-

-¿Giny?-

-No… es complicado… prométeme que no le contarás a nadie y mucho menos a Ron, y si te lo digo es para que me ayudes a olvidar a esa persona a como de lugar, ¿OK?-

-Esta bien, pero, ¿De quien se trata?-

-¿Segura que quieres saber?-

-Si no se quien es ¿Como te voy a ayudar?-

-OK, te lo diré……-Harry respiró hondo, le costaba muchísimo trabajo decirlo, por más que confiara en Hermione-………Es Draco Malfoy-

-¿QUE?- Hermione dio un brinco y se puso de pie dando un paso hacia atrás- dime que es una broma-

-¡Shhhhhhhhhh!- la bibliotecaria se asomo por detrás de un estante con cara muy enojada mientras los veía de forma reprimente

-Lo sentimos- se disculpo Hermione sonrojada volviendo a sentarse junto a Harry -dime que es una broma, Harry-

-No, no es ninguna broma, ¿Cómo bromearía con algo así?- dijo el chico algo decepcionado de la reacción de su amiga

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a Harry fijamente sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír y tratando de asimilar la información recibida. Tras un largo y pesado silencio dijo:

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si-

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-

-Por tu comentario y por que cuando lo veo quiero…-

-¿Abrazarlo?-

-Si, abrazarlo y besarlo-

Hermione giró el rostro a otro lado con expresión de no saber que decir ni que hacer.

-¡Caramba, Harry! Es algo completamente complicado- dijo sin dirigir la mirada a su amigo -¿Cómo le haremos para que te deje de…"gustar"?-

-No se, por eso te pedí tu ayuda-

-¿Por eso me pediste que te abrazara aquella vez?-

-Si-

-Y ¿Que pensabas hacer con Cho?-

-Quería que me volvieran a gustar las mujeres, y como ella estuvo conmigo el año pasado…pero cuando la abrase después del partido me di cuenta de que no era ni un abrazo ni compañía lo que yo buscaba, sino…ya sabes-

-Pero…es un hombre y tu peor enemigo-

-Ya lo se, quizá por eso me enamore de él-

-y…¿Hablaste con Cho?-

-No, no quise hablar con ella, es que no sabia que decirle-

-¿Has estado huyendo de ella todo el día?-

-No, solo desde que terminó el partido-

-Eres incorregible-

-¿Qué, quieres que le diga que me enamore de un hombre?- dijo Harry algo enojado en un tono de voz casi de susurro por miedo a que alguien mas los escuchara

Desde que Harry le contó su secreto a Hermione ella lo miraba diferente y comenzó a contarle mas cosas intimas, como si confiara más en él, inclusive pasaban más tiempo solos, alejados un poco de Ron, y cada vez que una chica se acercaba a Harry ella comenzaba a soltar una pequeña risita que intentaba disimular.

Ron se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de Hermione hacia Harry y tras sospechar algo le preguntó a su amigo una tarde:

-¿Qué ocurre entre Hermione y tú?-

-Nada, ¿Por qué?-

-Es que te mira… no se, raro, muy raro-

-Quizá sea tu imaginación-

-No, no es mi imaginación ella te mira raro y tu también te comportas muy raro-

-No ocurre nada, estas imaginando cosas-

-¡No estoy imaginando nada!- gritó Ron bastante enojado

-Tranquilo- Harry no quería contarle nada a su amigo, pues conociendo a Ron se alejaría de él- no tengo nada y no se por que Hermione me mira raro, ¿OK?-

Se acercaba la navidad, las cosas con Ron se arreglaron y él y Harry pasarían las fiestas en el colegio, a Harry esa idea no le agradaba del todo pues vería seguido a Malfoy (quien también se quedaría a pasar las fiestas en el colegio) sin embargo era mucho mejor que pasar las fiestas en casa con sus tíos y su odioso primito.

Una tarde Harry se dirigió solo al baño de uno de los pasillos antes de ir a la sala común donde se reuniría con Ron y Hermione. Cuando entró no había nadie, pero cuando quiso salir había un chico rubio recargado en la puerta obstruyendo el paso y con los brazos cruzados.

-Hola, Potter- dijo el chico rubio con un tono que nunca antes había utilizado para dirigirse hacia Harry

-Hola, Malfoy- respondió Harry lo más frió y despótico que pudo

-¿Ya aclaraste tu mente?- dijo Malfoy acercándose lentamente a Harry

-No se a que rayos te refieres- cada paso que Malfoy daba hacia delante Harry lo daba hacia atrás

-Claro que lo sabes, ha visto como me miras desde hace algo de tiempo ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?- Malfoy seguía avanzando y Harry retrocediendo

-Sigo sin saber a que te refieres- dijo Harry cada vez más nervioso

-Me refiero, Harry, a que te gusto, ¿o no?-

-No sueñes Malfoy-

-Pero, Potter- En ese momento Harry chocó con la pared tras él y Malfoy lo acorraló recargándose con un brazo en la pared- te voy a decir un secretito- acerco su boca al oído de Harry- tu me gustas y mucho, Harry- tras decir eso rozó su mejilla con la de Harry y alejó lentamente su rostro del de el chico

-¡Buena broma! Déjame salir-

-No- dijo Malfoy recargando el otro brazo para cerrarle por completo el paso y acercando su rostro a muy pocos centímetros del de Harry- a mi no me engañas, Harry. Ya se que me deseas tanto como yo a ti-

Harry se le quedó mirando a los ojos muy asustado unos instantes y luego bajó la vista a los labios del chico y sin mucho que pensar se lanzo hacia delante y lo beso con toda la pasión que había reprimido desde el principio, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

El beso duro un muy largo rato. Para Harry ese fue el mejor beso de su vida, cuando separaron sus labios Malfoy le robo dos pequeños besos más y luego Harry lo abrazó fuertemente.

Harry llego a la sala común como una hora después de lo acordado y estaba mucho más sonriente de lo normal

-¿Qué ocurrió, Harry?- preguntó Hermione preocupada cuando lo vio entrar

Harry la volteó a ver y esbozo una sonrisa aún mayor, se sentó en el sillón frente al fuego, junto a Hermione que tenía a su hermoso gato anaranjado en el regazo, fijó la vista en el fuego y casi por instinto se lamió sutilmente los labios. Hermione saltó bruscamente haciendo saltar a Croksanks de sus piernas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con gesto de sorpresa

Harry se limitó a sonreír sin quitar la vista del fuego y Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

-No me digas que…-

Harry sin quitar la vista del fuego movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa-

-¡Qué! Pero ¿Cómo?-

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Ron algo enojado por no saber nada del tema en conversación

-¿Fue el o fuiste tu?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad sin hacer caso a la pregunta de Ron. Harry se limitó a lamerse los labios de nueva cuenta-¡Por Dios! Di algo- Harry negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía

-¿Me van a contar lo que pasa?- dijo Ron indignado

A Harry se le borró la sonrisa de los labios y él y Hermione se voltearon a ver.

Salieron los tres de la sala común y se dirigieron a las orillas del congelado lago y se sentaron los tres con Ron en medio, pasó un largo rato sin que ninguno dijera nada.

-Hazme una promesa- le pidió a Ron –Que después de decirte esto no te vas a alejar de mi ni me vas a ver como bicho raro- Ron titubeo unos instantes pero afirmo firmemente con la cabeza

-Si, lo prometo- dijo.

-Bueno, es que en realidad………esto es difícil de decir, sobre todo a ti, bueno… es que yo…hem…-

-Al grano- se desesperó Ron

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que… me…conste que ya hiciste una promesa y no la puedes romper-

-Si, si, si, ¿que?-

-Me enamore de…

-¿De mi hermana?-

-Ojalá fuera Giny- intervino Hermione

-¿De quien, entonces?-

-De Draco Malfoy-

La cara de Ron no adoptó expresión alguna y se limitó a ver a Harry a la cara durante un muy largo rato.

-Linda, broma. No, ya ¿de quien te enamoraste?- dijo con una falsa sonrisa en la boca

-Ya te dije, no es ninguna broma- Ron volteó a ver a Hermione buscando que ella negara lo que su amigo acababa de decir, al no recibir el apoyo que buscaba regreso la vista a Harry y se quedó un largo rato mirando el lago que tenían enfrente.

-¿Malfoy?- repitió incrédulo- ¿Un hombre? ¿Por qué? Estas rodeado de mujeres que se mueren por ti, de hecho das envidia, tienes a las mujeres que quieras, ¿Por qué un hombre? Y de todos los hombres ¿Por qué Malfoy?-

-Creme que yo también me he hecho eses preguntas- comento Harry

-Al corazón no se le manda, chicos, cuando llega esa persona no se puede hacer nada-

-¿Cuándo te dejaron de gustar las mujeres?- preguntó Ron.

-Nunca me han dejado de gustar las mujeres, creedme, sigo fijándome en ellas, me siguen pareciendo muy atractivas, sin embargo a quien yo quiero a mi lado es a… ya sabes a quien-

-¿Te gustan los hombres?-

-Si, ron, no sabes lo guapo que eres…es broma, claro que no me gustan los hombres- se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de susto de su amigo quien adoptó un tono blanco en la piel.

Harry y Hermione comenzaron a reír y tras unos momentos Ron rió con ellos.

-No, claro que no me gustan los hombres, ya te explique, es algo raro, pero no te preocupes, no hay forma de que me llegues a gustar-

-Que lastima- dijo Ron en broma.

Los tres pasaron un largo rato bromeando de la situación, hasta que Hermione cambio el tema.

-Por cierto, Harry, cuéntanos que ocurrió, por que llegaste tan sonriente hace rato-

-Si, es cierto, por que sonreías así-

Harry recordó lo ocurrido en el baño y se sonrojó.

-Estas rojo- dijo burlonamente Ron

-Me enteré que le gusto a Malfoy-

-¿En serio? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!- Ron se puso a gritar a todo pulmón-¡Lo sabía! ¡Algo me lo decía!-

-¿Cómo que le gustas a Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione

-No lo se-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Ron

-El me lo dijo-

-¡Haaaaaaaa!- Ron se puso a reír a carcajadas revolcándose en la nieve

-Ya bájale, no es para tanto- dijo Harry poniéndose cada vez más rojo

-¿Y luego?- preguntó Hermione acercándose más a Harry y Ron dejo de hacer escándalo para escuchar

-Bueno, luego…- inclinó la cabeza de un lado a otro

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione a la vez

-Pues…lo…bese y me beso y ya- Harry estaba súper rojo, casi del color de la bufanda que tenía alrededor del cuello

Ron y Hermione se voltearon a ver y sonrieron para luego destornillarse de risa.

Casi al final de las vacaciones Harry vio a Malfoy caminando solo por uno de los pasillos de los pisos de arriba, eso le dio una idea y decidió seguirlo. Malfoy se dirigió a un aula vacía a la que Harry entro algunos instantes después, en ella, el chico rubio lo estaba esperando tras la puerta.

-Veo que Greanger y Weasley ya conocen nuestro pequeño secreto- comentó Malfoy cuando Harry cerró la puerta tras sí- cierra bien, no me gustaría que algún maestro entrara, ¿a ti si?- dijo acariciando el rostro del chico

-Si me dejaras podría cerrarla- Malfoy soltó a Harry quien puso varios hechizos a la puerta para protegerse de curiosos y sobre todo de fantasmas -Ahora si, ¿Me decías?-

-Que Greanger y Weasley ya saben nuestro secreto-

-Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Aun no se lo dices a Crab y a Goyle?-

-No del todo-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que ellos dos andan en su mundo, y no me atrevo a sacarlos de él- Harry estuvo a punto de preguntar a que se refería, pero algo dentro de sí le dijo que mejor se quedara callado -No sabes cuantos años soñé con este momento-

-¿Años?-

-Si, 4 para ser exactos, quizá un poco más-

Malfoy lo beso mientras pasaba los dedos por el revuelto cabello de Harry, este le regresó el beso abrazándolo fuertemente temiendo que solo fuera un sueño. Malfoy comenzó a hacerse hacia atrás jalando a Harry sin dejar de besarlo, recorrieron toda la habitación hasta que la espalda de Draco chocó con le pared, entonces se quitó la capa arrojándola a un lado, y Harry hizo lo mismo, poco a poco las prendas fueron cayendo regadas por toda la habitación, y ambos se dejaron llevar por la placer en un arranque de pasión, Harry dejó que Malfoy recorriera su cuerpo con los labios, dejando que todo lo que ocurría fuera de ese sitio no tuviera importancia, el roce de los labios del rubio chico le producían un gran placer y cuando los delicados labios de Malfoy regresaron a su cuello Harry le robo un beso que con la pasión que se vivía en ese momento se convirtió en un cúmulo de placer.

Harry se volvió a reunir con Ron y Hermione en la sala común varias horas después, llevaba en la mano la corbata y la camisa medio abierta, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo desaliñado de su uniforme, en realidad Harry nunca fue muy aliñado que digamos, pero nunca se había vestido tan mal, además de que hacía bastante frío como para tener los tres primeros botones de la camisa abiertos.

-¿Por qué traes abierta la camisa y por que no traes puesta la corbata?

-por que hace algo de calor, ¿no les parece?-

Ron y Hermione se voltearon a ver incrédulos pero ninguno de los dos quiso hacer ninguna otra pregunta, entendían perfectamente lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando comenzaron las clases se les era mucho más difícil verse a solas a Harry y Draco, pero cuando tenían oportunidad se veían en un baño vacío o en alguna aula que no estuviera en funcionamiento procurando no llamar la atención de nadie.

-¿Qué crees que pase si hacemos pública nuestra relación?- preguntó Draco una tarde que lograron verse a escondidas en un aula

-Sería todo un escándalo, imagínate la primera plana de "El Profeta" "El elegido cambia de rumbo"- contestó Harry en tono burlón

Pasaron varias semanas sin que pudieran volver a estar solos, hasta que una tarde lograron encontrarse en un baño vacío, y mientras se fundían en un apasionado beso la puerta del baño se abrió bruscamente dando un golpe, ellos se separaron inmediatamente tan brusco que quedaron a bastante distancia.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- preguntó Snape quien los veía con cara de repulsión sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver

-Nada que te interese- respondió Harry

-¿Qué están haciendo?- repitió Snape enfadado

-Nada, profesor- dijo Draco muy serio.

Snape sin dejar de verlos cerró bruscamente la puerta tras si.

-¡Esto es asqueroso, vergonzoso, repugnante! ¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Y dentro del colegio!-

-En realidad es algo que no te incumbe- respondió Harry con el mismo tono de voz que el de Snape

-Potter, no me hagas bajarle 600 puntos a Griffindore. Ambos están en detención y ni crean que cumplirán sus castigos juntos, me encargaré de que dentro del colegio se vean las caras lo menos posible-

-No puedes hacer nada- lo retó Harry

-100 puntos menos para Griffindore- tomó a Draco del cabello y lo jalo alejándolo de Harry

-¡Suéltalo!- gritó Harry sacando su varita amenazante

-¡Que romántico!- se burló Snape -50 puntos menos.

Harry estaba a punto de gritar algo cuando Draco lo detuvo

-¡Basta, Harry! ¡Ya cállate, vas a empeorar las cosas! No importa, estaré bien-

-Yo me encargaré, en persona de que tus padres se enteren de esto- dijo mientras jalaba más fuerte a Draco- En cuanto a ti, Potter, te veo en mi despacho a las 6:00 en punto. Y tu- dijo soltando a Draco –vendrás conmigo- lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó dejando solo a Harry.

Por el colegio corrió la noticia de que Snape había castigado a Harry y a Draco en el baño, pero nadie sabía la razón, por lo que comenzaron a correr el rumor de lo que les parecía más lógico: que Harry y Draco se habían peleado.

-¡Harry! Me enteré de lo del baño, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Giny cuando él entraba a la sala común después de su primer castigo con Snape

-Si, estoy bien- dijo enojado

-¿Seguro que no te lastimó Malfoy?-

-No, no me lastimó y él no hizo nada- dijo Harry furioso, había escuchado comentarios parecidos todo el día, hizo a un lado a Giny y se dirigió a las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de hombres, pero antes de llegar Hermione lo detuvo y lo llevó a un rincón de la sala.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto ella

-¿Qué pasó de que?-

-En el baño-

-¿Segura que quieres saber?-

-Soy tu amiga ¿o no?-

-Pues Snape nos descubrió- Hermione ahogó un grito

-Pero ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-

-Solo estábamos besándonos-

-Menos mal-

-¿Tu que creías?-

-Nada- dijo Hermione sonrojada –pero… ¿Qué les dijo?-

-¿Qué más? Que eso era vergonzoso, repugnante y no se que más- dijo Harry sin darle importancia

-Y por eso te castigó, ¿También castigó a Malfoy?

-Draco, y si, también lo castigó, obviamente nos castigo por separado-

-Si, es lógico-

-¿Y Ron?- preguntó Harry extrañándose de que su amigo no estuviera cerca

-Ha estado algo extraño últimamente, creo que no le debiste haber dicho nada-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que es algo muy difícil de asimilar y más para él, ponte a pensar, duerme en tu misma habitación, ¿Como crees que se siente de que su mejor amigo sea homosexual?-

-¡No soy homosexual!- se defendió Harry, pero Hermione puso cara de "por favor Harry"- so oye horrible esa palabra, y no soy homosexual, no me gustan todos los hombres, solo Draco, pero no soy homosexual-

-Si, como quieras- dijo Hermione sin darle mucha importancia- el caso es que ponte en el lugar de Ron, como que se ha de sentir muy…raro, ¿no?-

-Tienes razón, pero el quería que le dijéramos, ¿no?-

-Trata de hablar con él, entiende que es algo muy difícil de asimilar-

-Dímelo a mí, ni yo lo puedo asimilar del todo-

Cuando Harry llegó al dormitorio Ron y estaba dormido y decidió no despertarlo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron a desayunar la profesora McGonagall le pidió a Harry que la siguiera a su despacho.

-¿Qué ocurrió en el baño entre el señor Malfoy y usted?-

-Nada profesora- mintió Harry

-Entonces explíqueme por que razón el profesor Snape le bajó 150 puntos a Griffindore-

-No se, quizá por que el profesor me tiene filo-

-Esto no es nada personal, señor Potter- dijo la profesora algo tensa, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo varias veces y se dirigió a Harry de un modo que nunca le había escuchado –Harry, por favor dime que ocurrió, el profesor Snape no dijo nada más que el señor Malfoy y tu estaban castigados por algo muy desagradable que había ocurrido en el baño, por favor, Harry, dime que ocurrió-

Harry se sorprendió por la actitud de la profesora y se quedo bastante rato callado pensando en si era prudente decirle la verdad a la profesora o contarle lo que se decía por todo el colegio

-Draco, digo Malfoy, y yo nos peleamos-

-¿Se pelearon?- Harry asintió con la cabeza -¿Eso es todo?- dijo adoptando su anterior actitud

-Si-

-Y se podría saber la razón de su famosa pelea-

-Insulto a mi madre- fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

-Imagino que usted le respondió la grosería, ¿o no?-

-Si-

-Y con eso comenzó todo el pleito, ¿no?-

-Si-

-Pero, ¿Por que el profesor Snape no nos quiso contar la razón de su castigo?-

-Pregúntele usted misma, profesora-

-Gracias Potter. Puedes retirarte, y no llegues tarde a mi clase-

Ese día tendrían clase de pociones y sería una buna oportunidad para ver a Draco, lo malo es que no podrían besarse ni abrazarse. Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a las mazmorras los alumnos de Slythering ya se encontraban adentro del aula y el profesor estaba sentado frente al escritorio observando a los intimidados alumnos, Harry y Draco solo pudieron lanzarse una fugaz mirada antes de que el profesor comenzara con su clase.

Durante la noche, cuando Harry salía de su castigo con Snape, cerca de la media noche, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba desde detrás de una gárgola de las mazmorras, cuando se acercó para intentar ver de quien se trataba una mano lo jaló hacia un pequeño pasadizo tras la gárgola.

-¡Draco!- Exclamó Harry alegre al ver la cara del chico

-Hola Harry. Veo que Snape se ensañó contigo, ya es demasiado tarde, si te vieran afuera…-

-Pero y tu, ¿Que haces afuera de la cama a estas horas?- lo interrumpió Harry

-Quería abrazarte por lo menos-

Harry abrazó a Draco y ambos se quedaron un largo rato así. Por la cabeza de Harry comenzaron a surgir cientos de cosas, preguntas, la mayoría de ellas no tenían sentido alguno, hasta que de pronto se le vino a la mente una frase que lo había dejado con una duda.

-Draco. Me dejaste con una duda desde Navidad-

-¿Cuál?-

-Crab y Goyle… ¿son?-

-Si-

-Ha-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Solo por curiosidad-

-¿Eres muy curioso?-

-En ocasiones- un suave silencio invadió el momento -¿Qué castigo te puso Snape?-

-Ninguno, lo único que hizo fue avisarle a mis padres de lo ocurrido-

-Pero, ¿Tu padre no esta en Azcaban?-

-Claro que si, pero eso no le impide recibir noticias del exterior-

-¿Qué crees que te digan?-

-Aun no lo se, y por el momento no quiero pensar en ello- dijo Draco justo antes de besarlo

Harry llegó al dormitorio pasada la media noche, todos estaban dormidos así que procuró hacer el menor ruido posible y casi se le sale el corazón cuando en medio del sepulcral silencio se escuchó la voz de Ron.

-¿Dónde estabas, Harry?-

-En castigo con Snape- dijo con la respiración agitada por el susto

-A si, ya recuerdo, pero ¿Por qué te castigó?-

-¿No lo sabes?-

-Se lo que se dice por todos lados, pero dudo mucho que esa sea la verdad-

-Pues tienes razón, no es la verdad- Harry miró a todos lados para comprobar que sus demás compañeros de dormitorio estuvieran dormidos de verdad

-¿Entonces es lo que yo creo?-

-Snape nos cachó-

-¿Cómo? ¿En una situación muy critica o solo vergonzosa?-

-Solo vergonzosa-

-¡Ha menos mal!-

-Por cierto, perdón, no debí de haberte dicho nada, entiendo lo duro que ha de ser para ti todo esto-

-¿De que hablas?-

-De mi secreto-

-No bromees. ¿Por que dices todo eso?-

-Por que has estado actuando muy extraño-

-no te preocupes no es por tu secreto-

-¿Entonces?-

-No eres el único que tiene secretos, te cuento otro día- ron se volteó, se tapó con las cobijas y al poco rato comenzaron a escucharse sus ronquidos.

Al día siguiente, para cumplir el castigo con Snape, Harry llevó su capa invisible, así tendrían mucha más privasía el y Draco.

A Harry no le importó el castigo, miraba a cada rato al reloj esperando que Draco no se hubiera dormido ya y que lo esperara cerca de ahí.

Pasada la media noche Snape dejó salir a Harry quien se fue sigiloso por los pasillos esperando encontrar a Draco tras una gárgola.

-¿A quien buscas?- Harry brincó del susto y con la misma giro sobre sus talones para ver el rostro de quien le hablaba

-A ti, bobito- dijo viendo el rostro pálido de Draco.

Ambos entraron a un pasadizo donde no pudieran ser vistos por nadie. Estaban fundidos en un beso cuando escucharon pasos justo dentro del pasadizo y de pronto la voz de Filch hablándole a su odiosa gata. Harry sacó la capa y la colocó sobre ellos dos, le tapó la boca a Malfoy con una mano mientras lo abrazaba y lentamente camino hacia atrás pegándose a la pared lo mas que podía. Filch pasó de largo, pero su gata se detuvo frente a ellos mirando el sitio donde estaban los pies de Draco cubiertos con la capa. Filch salio del pasadizo por una puerta algunos metros más adelante y la gata apresuro la carrera para seguir a su amo. Harry soltó a Draco y respiró hondo, tenia el corazón muy acelerado.

-Waw, había oído hablar de estas capas pero nunca había visto una, ¿De donde la sacaste?- dijo Draco

-Es un regalo de mi padre, le tengo mucho cariño a esta capa-

-Yo comienzo a tenerle cariño- dijo Draco abrazando a Harry-Podemos hacer muchas cosas con esta capa, inclusive podemos vernos en las narices de Snape-

-No lo creo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que el sabe que tengo la capa-

-Pero no sabe cuando la usas y cuando no, piensa en todo lo que podemos hacer escondidos bajo esta hermosura, podríamos ir junto al lago en las tardes y nadie nos vería. Podríamos besarnos e inclusive mucho más-

-Me agradan tus ideas-

Draco beso a Harry quien le respondió el beso y lo abrazó como con miedo a que se alejara del, de pronto Draco comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa a Harry y luego procedió a quitársela acariciando suavemente el pecho del chico.

A Harry se le olvido lo tarde que era y hasta el sueño que tenia, su mente se encontraba en esa habitación en las manos, los labios y el cuerpo de Draco. Una exquisita sensación de placer le recorrió todo el cuerpo y dejo que Draco lo guiara por el camino de las infinitas sensaciones.

-Snape les dijo a mis padres- comentó Draco, recostado juntó a Harry acariciándole el rostro.

-¿Te dijeron algo?-

-No, aun no, pero creo que me va a ir muy mal-

-Escapémonos, al concluir las clases, en el anden 9 ¾- propuso Harry besando la mano de Draco

-No puedo- Draco soltó a Harry y se quedó sentado a su lado contemplando el vacío, su rostro daba connotaciones de preocupación-

-¿Por qué no puedes?- dijo Harry sentándose junto a el y abrazándolo

-Eso es algo que no te puedo decir. Recuerda que mis padres pertenecen a los mortifagos y eso me convierte en uno de ellos-

-Eso es mentira, para ser mortifago se necesita ser un invecil- Draco le enseño su muñeca izquierda donde tenía tatuada la "marca tenebrosa"

-Soy uno de ellos quiera o no, y si hago algo que lo enoje o lo desobedezco le hará algo a mi madre-

Harry se quedó callado mirándolo sin saber que decir, tras unos segundos le besó la frente y luego el cuello.

-Si puedo ayudarte en algo dímelo-

-No, no puedes hacer nada, pero de todos modos gracias- Draco empujó a Harry hacia atrás y se colocó sobre de el besándolo pasionalmente.

Al día siguiente mientras Harry y Ron se cambiaban para ir a clases Harry noto muy distraído a su amigo pues en más de dos ocasiones se intentó poner el pantalón al revés.

-¿Que tienes, Ron?-

-Nada, ¿porque?-

- Claro que tienes algo, dime que es, por favor, somos amigos o ¿no?-

Ron dio un suspiro y dejó por la paz los pantalones sentándose en la cama mirando el vacío.

-Es Hermione-

-¿Qué te hizo?-

-Nada-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que ya no me atrevo a acercarme a ella, se que me odia, bueno, quizá no me odie, pero no me quiere junto a ella y si no estoy junto a ella… siento que estallo-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que……- la cara de Ron se puso roja, casi del color de su cabello- a que la amo-

-Ha, es eso- dijo Harry un poco aliviado, pues ya había comenzado a preocuparse

-Y se que ella no me ama, mas bien ama a un tipo con mucho mas músculo que yo, además ella buscaría a un hombre inteligente para tener un tema de conversación, jamás se fijaría en mi, soy un idiota y un debilucho-

-¿De donde sacas esas ideas, Ron?-

-De donde más, de mi cabeza, son cosas ciertas-

-Mira Ron, si de verdad sientes eso por ella díselo, no debes de adelantarte a sacar conclusiones así-

-¿Qué tal que si se lo digo se aleja de mi?-

-No se alejará de ti, te lo prometo-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Solo lo se. Habla con ella, no pierdes nada con decirle todo lo que me acabas de decir-

Ron no volvió a pronunciar palabra en toda la mañana hasta que Harry dijo que se tenía que ir a cumplir con su castigo y los dejó solos en la biblioteca, antes de irse la lanzó una mirada a Ron en signo de "dile" pero lo único que logró fue que Ron se pusiera mas nervioso y tirara la pila de libros que tenia junto, en ese momento Hermione se agacho para ayudarle a levantar los libros y Harry consideró prudente salir de ahí en ese preciso instante.

A la mañana siguiente Ron sonreía demasiado, eso no era nada normal en el y se apresuró bastante para bajar a la sala común.

-Te veo abajo- le dijo Ron saliendo de la habitación

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Dean

Harry no respondió nada, solo sonrió mirando la puerta por donde su amigo había salido. Él también se apresuro a vestirse, quería ver a sus dos mejores amigos juntos, esperaba encontrarlos a los dos platicando juntos, o (quizá un poco mas lejos) tomados de las manos, pero cuando bajo, se quedó con la boca abierta, frente a la puerta de los dormitorios de chicas estaban Ron y Hermione fundidos en un beso, Ron cargaba a Hermione unos centímetros del suelo abrazándola fuertemente. Toda la sala común los miraba sorprendidos, algunas chicas que salían de sus dormitorios los miraban y luego se aglomeraban a susurrar riendo estúpidamente. Cuando Parvatil y Lavander bajaron, esta última golpeó a Hermione con el hombro y comenzó a caminar mucho mas rápido haciendo que Parvatil tuviera que correr para alcanzarla.

-Ejem- carraspeo Harry acercándose a sus amigos y mirando a su alrededor- será mejor que bajemos a desayunar, ¿no les parece?- Ron y Hermione se separaron y miraron a Harry y Ron bajó a la chica.

-Si, me muero de hambre- comento Ron

-Si, se nota, por eso casi te comes a Hermione- comento Giny

Tanto Ron como Hermione se pusieron rojos y sutilmente se separaron un poco.

Mientras bajaban Hermione y Ron iban tomados de las manos. En el Gran Comedor se sentaron juntos frente a Harry.

-¿Cómo va tu castigo con Snape?- pregunto Hermione

-Bien, muy bien- dijo Harry sonriendo y dirigió la mirada a la mesa de Slythering, en ese momento Draco miraba un papel que tenia en las manos, estaba mucho más pálido que antes, en su mirada había terror y Harry logró ver que sus mano temblaban, la sonrisa de los labios de Harry desapareció y lo invadió una enorme preocupación, recordaba las palabras de Draco unos días antes y recordó ciertas cosas que Voldemort le hacía a quien lo desobedecía o quien hacía algo que no le gustaba.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?- pregunto Hermione preocupada por la repentina reacción de su amigo

-¡Maldito Snape, asqueroso!- dijo con furia Harry, se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió camino a el despacho de Snape.

Hermione se levanto tan rápido como pudo y corrió tras Harry para detenerlo, y lo alcanzó justo en el lobby.

-Harry, espera. ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo deteniéndolo de una mano

-¡Si le pasa algo a Dr……- se detuvo mirando a unas chicas de cuarto que lo miraban con curiosidad- a ya sabes quien, mato al maldito!-

-Tranquilo, ¿A que te refieres?-

-A que Snape le dijo todo a sus padres…- Draco salía de el Gran Comedor con su bola de amigos tras el, su rostro seguía muy pálido y sus ojos estaban algo rojos.

-Valla, pero que tenemos aquí, es Potter y la sabelotodo-

-¿Vas a esconderte en tus mazmorras, Malfoy?-

-No Potter, yo no necesito esconderme en las mazmorras, el centauro coludo me protege- tras decir eso siguió su camino escaleras arriba.

Harry tardo algo de tiempo en descifrar las raras palabras de Draco, pero después recordó que la gárgola tras la que se escondían era de un centauro coludo que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

-Te veo luego, Hermione- dijo Harry y redirigió hacia aquella gárgola.

Cuando entro al pasadizo Draco ya estaba ahí, y sin decir una sola palabra lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Se enteró él-

-¿Quién?-

-El señor tenebroso-

-¿Cómo se enteró?-

-Mi madre no pudo ocultárselo, puede leer muy bien la mente-

-Lo se. ¿Qué dice esa carta?-

-Que en cuanto terminen las clases valla a mi casa, que quiere darme una "sorpresa" y si no voy matará a mi madre- de pronto Draco soltó un fuerte golpe contra la pared y la mano comenzó a sangrarle.

Harry tomo la mano de Draco, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, le cubrió la mano con él y le dio un beso en la mano, muy cerca de la herida.

-No me gusta verte herido, y jamás voy a permitir que te hagan daño, ni a ti ni a tus padres, te lo prometo- dijo Harry limpiando una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de Draco, él esbozó una leve sonrisa

-Me ha quitado la misión que tenía-

-¿Qué misión era?-

-Matar a Dumbledor-

Harry paró de besarlo y lo miro fijamente de forma muy seria.

-No lo hubiera matado de todas formas, no soy capaz- dijo Draco para tranquilizar a Harry. Harry volvió a sonreír y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-De alguna forma ya lo sabía-

Sus labios se fundieron en un dulce beso. De pronto la puerta que cubría la gárgola se abrió, en ese momento ambos separaron sus labios y voltearon temerosos hacia la puerta donde estaba una chica pelirroja mirando la escena con una mezcla de repulsión y sorpresa.

-Giny, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Harry mirándola con algo de miedo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto ella sin hacer caso de la pregunta de Harry.

-Es lo que tu crees- respondió Draco fríamente.

-¡A ti no te estoy hablando!- gritó fúricamente.

-Mas vale que me hables en otro tono, Weasley- dijo Draco amenazadoramente

-¿O si no que?- Lo reto Giny

-¡Basta!- dijo Harry poniéndose en medio de ellos dos, dándole la espalda a Draco como protegiéndolo- Draco, por favor. Giny, puedo explicarte.

-No te molestes, Harry, ya he visto suficiente. Pero ya no tendrán que esconderse, yo misma me encargare de que todo el mundo se entere de esta asquerosidad- tras decir eso se fue rápidamente. A Harry lo invadió el pánico.

-Ve tras ella- le dijo Draco asustado.

Harry no lo dudó y sin decir nada se hecho a correr en busca de Giny, la encontró en las escaleras principales rumbo al gran comedor, la detuvo jalándola de un brazo.

-¡Suéltame, Harry!-

-No, espera, déjame explicarte-

-No quiero que me expliques nada-

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie-

-Ni lo pienses, me dejaste por el, jamás te lo perdonaré-

-Yo no te deje por nadie, jamás hemos sido algo, ¿Cómo te puedo dejar?-

-No te burles de mí, y quítate de mi camino- Giny empujó a Harry a un lado, pero el la volvió a bloquear.

-Dime que quieres, ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio?-

Giny dejó de forcejear con Harry y lo miró fijamente unos instantes, luego sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-¿Lo que sea?-

-Si, cualquier cosa- Harry comenzaba a temer sobre la petición de Giny

-Quiero que seas mío-

-¿Qué?-

-Si quieres que guarde silencio entonces tendrás que estar conmigo, ósea, ser mi novio-

-Estas loca-

-Entonces quítate de mi camino- Giny esquivó a Harry y bajó algunos escalones antes de que Harry la llamara.

-Está bien, tú ganas- Giny sonrió triunfante y abrazó a Harry

-Y no volverás a ver a Malfoy-

-No puedes ordenarme eso-

-O si, si puedo, recuerda que se su pequeño secreto y no dudaré en divulgarla si me engañas, ¿entiendes?-

De pronto Harry sintió un enorme odio hacia aquella chica que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Abrázame, Harry, recuerda que ahora soy tu novia-

Harry lo dudó unos instantes antes de abrazarla de mala gana. Era sábado, así que Giny y Harry se dirigieron a la sala común, donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione, quienes vieron de forma extraña las manos entrelazadas de Harry y Giny.

-Adivinen que- dijo Giny muy contenta, Ron y Hermione estaban muy serios y se limitaron a verla fijamente- Harry y yo somos novios

-¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos incrédulos

-Lo que escucharon, somos novio, ¿verdad, Harry?- dijo mirándolo. Harry miró a sus amigos muy serio y de forma fría dijo:

-Si, somos novios- Ron y Hermione se voltearon a ver incrédulos y Hermione sonrió tímidamente

-Pues felicidades, me alegro por ti, Giny-

-Harry, ¿me acompañas?, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio de chicos, Harry lo siguió sin dudarlo alejándose lo más rápido que pudo de Giny.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido-¿no le has dicho a Giny lo de Draco?

-Ya lo sabe-

-¿Entonces?-

-Giny nos descubrió y me amenazo con que iba a divulgar nuestra relación, a cambio de su silencio me pidió que fuera "suyo"-

-¿Giny hizo eso?-

-¿No me crees?-

-No se-

-¿Crees que yo andaría con Giny por mi voluntad?-

-No se-

-Ron, piensa, soy yo, Harry, tu amigo, me conoces, ¿no?-

-Si, pero también conozco a Giny-

-Bueno, cree lo que quieras, yo amo a Draco, como tú amas a Hermione- Harry estaba indignado, esperaba que lo entendiera su mejor amigo. Bajó esperando el apoyo de Hermione

-Espera, te creo, es que me cuesta trabajo creer que mi hermana, la pequeña Giny pueda hacer eso-

-Tal vez tú puedas hacerla entrar en razón-

-Lo dudo mucho, cuando a ella se le mete una idea en la cabeza nada la hace cambiar de parecer, hace eso desde pequeña-

Harry tuvo que ir a cumplir su castigo con Snape, Procuró irse directo a la sala común, sospechaba que Giny lo esperaría despierta, pero Draco lo detuvo a medio camino y Harry le explicó la amenaza de Giny. Procuró no detenerse hablando con el mucho tiempo, así que después de un beso se separaron.

Harry llegó a la sala común poco después de pasada la media noche, en la sala no había nadie, así que cansado se dirigió a la puerta de el dormitorio de chicos cuando una vos de mujer lo llamo desde uno de los sillones de espaldas a él, no era Giny, era Hermione.

-¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?- preguntó Harry acercándose a ella. Hermione tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estas bien?-

-Si estoy bien, Harry, gracias- dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Cómo esta eso de que Giny y tu son novios? ¿Pensé que eras pareja de Draco?-

-Así es. Soy pareja de Draco, mas bien lo era-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Giny nos descubrió y me sobornó, a cambio de su silencio tengo que ser su "novio"-

-Algo así sospechaba-

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene así?- preguntó Harry preocupándose por su amiga, este estaba hincado frente a ella

-No…… bueno…si-

-No entiendo-

-No tiene importancia-

-Si te pone a llorar si tienen importancia-

-Por favor Harry, no insistas-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?-

-A saber por que estas así-

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-

-Por que eres mi mejor amiga, y me preocupas- con esas palabras los ojos de Hermione se nublaron y dos lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas- Hermione, me asusta tu actitud.

-Perdón por preocuparte, no era mi intención- dijo Hermione derramando más lágrimas, se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta del dormitorio de chicas, pero Harry la detuvo preocupado

-Por favor Hermione, ¿por que lloras?- Hermione soltaba cada vez más lágrimas y abrazó fuertemente a Harry sollozando suavemente. Harry le respondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, no le gustaba ver a su amiga así- ¿Te hizo algo ron?- Hermione soltó un fuerte sollozo y movió la cabeza de forma negativa- ¿Entonces? ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?- pasaron varios segundos de silencio hasta que Hermione lo rompió

-Tu- a Harry se le heló el cuerpo

-¿Cómo?-

-Olvídalo, Harry, por favor no insistas- dijo Hermione tratando de safarse de Harry.

-No, explícame, por favor-

-Suéltame-

-No hasta que me expliques-

-Harry no me hagas esto-

-Hermione, explícame, te lo suplico-

-Suéltame-

-No te soltaré-

-Por favor Harry-

-No- Hermione de pronto dejó de forcejear y se lanzó a Harry besándolo.

Harry no pudo moverse, estaba completamente paralizado, cientos de recuerdos pasaban por su mente, recuerdos de Hermione y él, momentos juntos, como amigos, de pronto muchas cosas tuvieron sentido, pero otras tantas dejaron de tenerlo. Hermione lo besaba con los ojos cerrados, pero aún seguían cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos. Ella lo amaba, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Cómo no lo vio cuando sentía algo por ella, cuatro años atrás? ¿En ese momento ella sentía algo por el?.... como estas cientos de preguntas aparecieron en su mente, el momento se le hizo eterno. Cuando Hermione separó sus labios de los de él se dirigió sin decir una sola palabra al dormitorio de las chicas, mientras Harry permaneció inmóvil mirando el vacío, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"No puede ser" se dijo a si mismo, "ya despiértate de esta pesadilla" pero… ¿Era una pesadilla?, ¿O un sueño? De pronto el cansancio que minutos antes lo estaba venciendo desapareció, así que se dejó caer en el sillón que tenía detrás, donde Hermione había estado llorando antes de que él llegara. Su mente estaba confundida, él estaba estresado, Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un solo día, era una locura total. Harry no pudo dormir en toda la noche, cuando vio que el sol comenzaba a salir se dirigió a su dormitorio y se cambió de ropa, Cuando Harry terminaba de vestirse Ron despertó.

-Hola Harry, ¿ayer a que hora llegaste?-

-No se, no me di cuenta de la hora- mintió Harry, de pronto una enorme culpabilidad lo invadió y no fue capaz de mirar a Ron a los ojos

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Ron al ver a su amigo algo extraño.

-Voldemort amenazó a Draco-

-¿Se enteró?-

-Si-

-¿Cómo?-

-Snape le dijo a sus padres, y como Voldemort lee la mente…- en ese momento se quedo callado por que Névil hizo un gemido, eso significaba que ya había despertado- te cuento luego. ¿Bajamos?-

-Tengo que cambiarme-

-Te espero- Harry se sentó en su cama con la mirada perdida, pasó como media hora hasta que Seamus tronó los dedos cerca de él.

-¿Estas bien, Harry?- preguntó este

-Si, ¿por que?-

-Es que como que te fuiste a otro mundo-

-Ha, no, es que estaba pensando en otras cosas. ¿Ya terminaste, Ron?-

-Si, ya, ¿bajamos?-

-Claro-

Bajaron a la sala común y Hermione no había bajado aún, pero Giny ya estaba esperando a Harry.

-Hola chicos- saludo Giny

-Hola, Giny, ¿Y Hermione?-

-No ha bajado aun-

-¿Crees que tarde mucho?-

-Si quieres voy por ella-

Giny subió al cuarto de chicas, tardo bastante y al fin bajo con Hermione, esta última tenia en los ojos la tristeza reflejada, a pesar de que en su boca había una sonrisa algo tímida. Cuando ella saludo a Ron no lo beso en la boca, sino en la mejilla, Ron se quedo inclinado unos segundos esperando el beso de Hermione, pero este nunca llego.

En todo el día Hermione no vio a Harry a los ojos. Cuando Harry mencionó que se iba al castigo con Snape, Giny se levanto y lo acompaño hasta la puerta del despacho de Snape y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento Snape abrió la puerta y vio a Giny besando a Harry, no menciono nada, se limitó a ver la escena, tras unos instantes Giny se fue tímidamente.

-Llegas tarde, Potter- Harry no dijo nada y entró de mala gana al despacho de Snape- Me alegra ver que ya te reformaste, al fin utilizas eso que tienes por cerebro

Ese día Snape lo dejó salir un poco más temprano, y Harry aprovecho el tiempo de sobra para ir en busca de Draco a quien encontró en su acostumbrado escondite.

-Llegas temprano- comento Draco

-Snape me dejó salir antes creyendo que iría con Giny-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que Giny no me deja solo ni un minuto y me acompaño hasta el despacho de Snape-

-¿Ayer te estaba esperando?-

-No, ella no……- Harry estaba a punto de decirle lo de Hermione, pero decidió que ese sería un secreto entre ella y él- ella no me estaba esperando, para mi fortuna.

-¡Que bien!, entonces espero que tampoco te este esperando hoy-

-Lo dudo mucho-

Harry pasó alrededor de 2 horas con Draco. Para luego dirigirse a la sala común. Ese día Harry estaba especialmente cansado, lo único que quería era dormir. Cuando entro a la sala, esta parecía vacía, pero en un rincón, muy escondido estaba Hermione sentada mirando por la ventana abrazando sus piernas.

-Hola, Hermione-

-Hola, Harry- contesto ella sin ánimo en la vos y sin voltear a verlo

-¿Otra vez despierta a estas horas?-

-No puedo dormir- Hermione seguía sin voltear a ver a Harry- Harry, por favor no le digas a…

-Descuida- la interrumpió- no le diré a nadie, mucho menos a Ron

-Gracias- dijo Hermione dándole perfil a Harry

-Hermione, mírame por favor- pero ella no apartó la vista del exterior

-Por favor no compliques más las cosas-

-¿Desde cuando……-

-¿Te amo?- concluyó Hermione- no se, no me di cuenta, solo se que desde hace mucho, pero se que tu no sientes eso por mi, por eso no te había dicho nada, con el simple hacho de que tu fueras feliz era razón suficiente para yo ser feliz-

Harry se quedó callado mirando el cabello castaño de la chica, no sabía que decir, estaba completamente desconcertado.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste con Cho?-

-Por que creí que serías feliz con ella-

-¿De verdad sabías que estaba enamorado de alguien?

-Si, el problema es que llegue a creer que era yo-

-Pero, cuando te conté que era Draco, y tu creíste que eras tu… me dijiste que no, que me querías como amigo y nada más-

-Si, por que Giny me había dicho que te quería y como confió en mi, no quería decepcionarla, quizá no me entiendas, en ocasiones ni yo me entiendo. Por eso leo tanto, por que encuentro en los libros un refugio de mi realidad, una forma de consolarme, de dejar de pensar en ti por un momento. Cuando besaba a Víctor imaginaba que eras tú, y el otro día que bese a Ron sentía como si hubieras sido tú-

-¿Por que le dijiste a Ron que si?-

-Por que lo estimo y vi en él la posibilidad de olvidarte, de dejar de sentir esto por ti, de mortificarme tanto por saber que jamás voy a estar en tus brazos, o que jamás probare el verdadero sabor de un beso regalado por ti, o que jamás escuchare de tu vos un "te amo"- Harry no podía verle el rostro, pero vio que unas gotitas caían a sus brazos, ya no soportaba más ver a Hermione así.

-Perdóname-

-¿Por que?-

-Por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentías, por no haberlo visto a tiempo, jamás me lo imaginé, de hecho creía que te gustaba Ron, por eso deje de sentir lo que sentía por ti y te empecé a querer como a una hermana- en ese momento, Hermione volteó a ver a Harry y se le quedo mirando a los ojos. Harry fue hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente, como nunca había abrazado a nadie- lo siento. Sabes que te quiero muchísimo, que daría mi vida por que tu estés bien, pero también sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona, a Draco, aunque para mí siempre vas a estar tu primero, sabes que cuando me necesites voy a estar contigo, y que te amo, pero de una forma diferente, para mí eres sumamente especial y nadie en el mundo podrá ocupar tu lugar en mi corazón, ni Draco- Harry seguía abrazándola fuertemente y escucho que ella soltó una leve risita.

-Gracias, Harry- dijo soltándolo, ahora sonreía, aunque seguía derramando lágrimas, pero sonreía

-Además, no entiendo como puedes amar a un reverendo idiota como yo, tengo todos los defectos del mundo, me persigue un montón de gente para matarme, soy feo y estúpido, además de homosexual- Hermione comenzó a reír.

-Es imposible que veas lo lindo que eres, por que eso solo lo ven mis ojos, y solo tengo ojos para ti. Además nada de eso es cierto, excepto lo de homosexual-

-¿Por qué mostraste tanto entusiasmo cuando te comente que me gustaba Draco?-

-Por que me pareció muy tierno, y en parte me pareciste mas………lindo- Harry se puso rojo

-Me estoy muriendo de sueño, te veo mañana, descansa- Harry tomó las manos de ella y las beso tiernamente, luego le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Los exámenes finales estaban muy cercanos, pero nada tan cercano como el siguiente partido de quiddich, pero lo emocionante de ese partido es que se enfrentarían Griffindore y Slythering.

Un día antes del partido, Harry logró safarse de Giny con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione y se fue a esconder con Draco en un sitio diferente para que Giny no los encontrara.

-¿Me dejarás ganar?- preguntó Harry

-Ni que fueras mi novio- dijo Draco.

-¿Eso es un no?-

-No, no te dejaré ganar, al menos que me des pelea mañana y si te portas bien hoy-

-¿A que te refieres con que me porte bien hoy?-

-Tu sabes- tomó la capa de Harry, la colocó sobre ellos y se abalanzó sobre él- demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer-

A Harry se le fue el tiempo volando, Ron y Hermione le habían pedido que no tardara si quería que Giny no se diera cuenta, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la hora ya era demasiado tarde, recogió su ropa del suelo y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, le dejó su capa a Draco, por que este aun seguía sin ropa y tras besarlo se fue corriendo a la sala común. Cuando entró Giny estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con Ron y Hermione estaba entre ambos intentando tranquilizarlos, cuando Giny vio a Harry se lanzó contra él con gritos.

-Y tu, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-¡No es tu esclavo, tiene todo el derecho de ir a donde le plazca!- gritó Ron

-¡No te estoy hablando a ti!-

-¡Si te metes con Harry te metes conmigo también!- Hermione miro a Harry suplicándole que hiciera algo para detener esa pelea.

Ron y Giny se siguieron gritando de todo lo que se les ocurría, Hermione se canso de intentar detener esa pelea y se fue a sentar, Harry se sentó a su lado, ambos en silencio contemplaban aquella vergonzosa escena.

-¿Crees que lleguen a los golpes?- preguntó Harry

-No lo creo- dijo Hermione

-¿Cómo empezó todo?-

-Por que se dio cuenta de que no estabas y cuando le preguntó a Ron a donde habías ido Ron evadió su pregunta y ambos comenzaron a decirse cosas, luego comenzaron los gritos y ahora los insultos.

La profesora McGonagall escucho los gritos hasta su despacho y subió a ver que ocurría, llegó justo en el momento en el que Giny, desesperada, comenzó a lanzar cosas contra su hermano, quien las evadía con dificultad, algunas de esas cosas golpeaban las paredes y en más de dos ocasiones golpearon a compañeros que observaban la escena. Cuando la profesora entró un libro pasó rozándole la nariz y Ron chocó con ella al evadir dicho libro.

La profesora los castigó a ambos y le escribió una nota a la señora Weasley, por fortuna no les prohibió jugar a ninguno de los dos.

El partido comenzó con muchas expectativas, Ron y Giny seguían peleados así que cada vez que Giny no atrapaba la quaffle o no la metía por los aros Ron se ponía a gritarle de cosas y Giny se las respondía, hasta que en una ocasión Giny le quitó el bat a un golpeador de Slythering y golpeo una blodger lanzándosela a Ron y golpeándolo en la cabeza, lo cual lo dejo inconsciente.

-Mira lo que has hecho, Giny- dijo Kate furiosa- ya no tenemos guardián, vamos a perder-

Lo único que los salvaría era que Harry encontrara la snitch antes que Draco y que los cazadores protegieran sus propios aros. Harry decidió concluir el partido lo antes posible, así ellos tendrían oportunidad de ganar o mínimo de perder decentemente, ya que Griffindore solo había metido un gol.

Comenzó a buscar la Snitch por todo el campo, la vio a muy poca distancia de Draco, él sabía que tenía la snitch cerca, sin embargo no la agarró, esperaba a Harry quieto.

-Valla que ha sido un buen partido, ¿no?-

-Quizá para ti-

-¿Se podría saber por que Weasley golpeó a su hermano?-

-Por un pequeño pleito que se traen desde ayer-

-Me encanta verte con ese uniforme, adoro verte volar y lo que el viento hace con tu cabello-

-No te pongas de cursi, no es momento- en ese instante una blodger pasó rozando la oreja de Draco, cuando Harry mira hacia abajo vio Giny con un bat de golpeador

-¿Desde cuando es golpeadora?-

-No tengo la menor idea. Me prometiste que me darías un buen partido, espero que cumplas tu palabra-

-Descuida, si quieres ganar tendrás que esforzarte- tras decir eso se lanzó en picada hacia la pequeña pelotita dorada que ya se había alejado bastante, Harry lo siguió muy de cerca.

Harry estuvo pisándole los talones durante casi 20 minutos, de pronto una veloz blodger golpeo a Draco de pleno en el costado y lo hizo caer de su escoba, Harry volteó a ver quien había lanzado al blodger y de nuevo vio a Giny, Grifindore llevaba muy pocos goles a su favor, Slythering le llevaba mucha ventaja.

-¿Por qué no te dedicas a la quiafle?- gritó Harry

-Atrapa la maldita snitch- le respondió ella

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡La snitch!- grito Kate

Harry volteó a donde Kate le indicaba y vio la pequeña pelotita dorada dirigiéndose hacia él, en cuanto pasó frente a sus ojos la encerró en su puño fuertemente. Habían ganado, aunque no por mucho.

En los vestidores de Griffindore se vivía mucha tensión, Ron había sido trasladado a la enfermería, así que Giny ya no le gritaría, pero en cambio ahora le gritaba a Kate quien también le gritaba, Kate le reprochaba cosas del partido y Giny se limitaba a insultarla. Griffindore había ganado la copa de quiddich, pero no todos los miembros del equipo estaban muy contentos.

-Me estabas engañando en mi cara- le dijo Giny una ves que estuvieron solos- eso jamás te lo perdonaré

-Giny, ¿Qué quieres? Ya me tienes esclavizado, estoy para ti cuando se te antoja, puedes controlarme en ese sentido, pero lo que jamás podrás tener ni controlar es mi corazón, antes tú ocupabas un lugar importante en él, pero con tus acciones lo único que has logrado es que te odie. ¿Quieres gritarle a todo el mundo que Draco Malfoy y yo somos pareja?, pues grítalo, ya no me importa lo que hagas ni lo que digas, y si sigues así lo único que conseguirás será vivir sola, completamente sola, te has ganado el rencor inclusive de tu hermano, de el que más te quería.

Harry no se quedó a escuchar lo que ella tendría que decir, simplemente se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella. Harry pesaba que al finalizar los exámenes todo el colegio se habría enterado ya, pero se equivocó, Giny no fue capaz de decir una sola palabra a nadie, desde entonces se la pasaba sola en un rincón de la sala común con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Durante los exámenes Snape cancelo el castigo de Harry, así que él y Draco tenían más tiempo para verse a solas, Draco cada día estaba más triste, nervioso y preocupado.

-Tengo miedo de lo que le pueda hacer a mis padres-

-¿Y lo que te pueda hacer a ti?-

-Eso no me importa-

-Pero a mi si-

El último día dentro de l colegio llegó, Harry estaba empacando sus cosas cuando Giny entró en el dormitorio, en cuanto vio a Giny, Ron salio sin decir nada.

-Harry, quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te hice, lo que menos quería era lastimarte o que me odiaras.

-Descuida, ya no te odio, ni te guardo rencor, todo esta perdonado-

-Gracias, Harry- dijo sonriendo tímidamente y con la cabeza baja salió del cuarto, al poco rato entró Ron.

-Sigues enojado con Giny- le preguntó Harry

-Si, aunque me alegra que pueda reconocer sus errores. Allá abajo me pidió perdón-

-¿La perdonaste?-

-No era necesario que me pidiera perdón, yo ya la había perdonado, aunque sigo enojado-

La última noche que pasaron en Hogwarts Draco y Harry se escondieron en el pasadizo de siempre con la capa invisible. Esa noche fue muy larga tanto para Draco como para Harry, Draco recorría el cuerpo de Harry con besos llenándolo de placer en cada uno.

En esa noche ambos vivieron más placer que todas las noches que pasaron juntos.

Antes de dirigirse a la puerta donde los recogerían los carruajes Hermione llamó a Harry y le pidió hablar con él a solas, ambos fueron a un rincón donde nadie más podría verlos.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione

-¿Por qué?-

-Por ser mí amigo, por estar a mi lado y por quererme tanto-

-No tienes por que agradecerme- Hermione abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero luego la cerró y bajó la vista.

-Espero verte pronto, antes de que comiencen las clases-

-Yo igual- Harry pudo leer la mirada de Hermione así que la abrazó fuertemente- Ron te quiere muchísimo.

-Lo se-

-Estoy seguro que él te hará muy feliz- Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente abrazó mucho mas fuerte a Harry –Te voy a dar un regalo antes de irme, solo no se lo digas a Ron.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, entonces Harry la tomó de la barbilla y la besó dulcemente, un beso largo que, inclusive Harry, atesoraría para toda la vida.

En el tren Hermione no dijo palabra alguna, estaba sentada junto a la ventana mirando el exterior con la vista vaga, mientras Ron la abrazaba. No quitó la vista de la ventana ni siquiera cuando Giny entró a pedir que la dejaran quedarse en ese vagón.

Antes de salir del tren Draco y Harry se dieron un beso, procurando esconderse de cualquier curioso.

-Te escribiré todos los días- dijo Draco.

-Te prometo que yo también-

El separarse de Draco le dolió mucho a Harry, no soportaba la idea de no verlo por dos largos meses, además que le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarle en su casa.

Durante el verano no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal, cada día recibía una carta de Draco diciéndole lo mismo:

"_Todo está m__uy bien, mi padre sigue en Azcaban, mi madre está muy bien aquí conmigo, y yo te extraño muchísimo"_

El procuraba responderle de formas diferentes, hasta que llegó un momento en el que el también callo en lo monótono.

Dos noches antes de su cumpleaños no recibió carta alguna, era muy extraño, y comenzó a preocuparse, envió a Hedwig en busca de noticias de él, pero no recibió noticia alguna, su blanca lechuza regreso con las manos vacías (en sentido figurado). Harry comenzó a desesperarse, algo debía de andar mal, eso tendría una explicación, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada, no podía salir de su casa hasta que cumpliera 17, lo cual pasaría dos días después. El día de su cumpleaños, en la tarde llegaron un par de lechuzas cargando un paquete algo grande, era una caja cubierta con un papel café y en el papel estaba escrito:

"Para Harry Potter"

Ya había recibido los acostumbrados regalos de sus amigos, entonces ese tenía que ser el regalo de Draco. Lo abrió inmediatamente, y encima de la caja vio una carta que decía:

"_Querido Harry Potter:_

_Déjame felicitarte por tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños, Draco también quería felicitarte pero me temo que en su condición no podía escribir._

_En la caja se encuentra un regalo de mi parte y de parte de tu amor, Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo._

_No te olvides que aún me debes una afrenta tu y yo cara a cara, solos, sin tus padres, sin tu padrino y sin Dumbledor._

_Disfruta tu regalo._

_Atentamente: Lord Voldemort"_

La carta estaba sellada con la marca tenebrosa.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir con gran fuerza y algo caliente le comenzó a subir por el cuerpo hasta la cabeza, no sabía lo que había dentro de la caja, pero presentía que algo malo. Dejó caer la carta al suelo y con manos temblorosas colocó el paquete en su escritorio, se le quedó viendo dudando si abrirlo o no, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar en la caja.

La mano le temblaba bruscamente y con cuidado y lentitud abrió la caja descubriendo su contenido. Harry calló al suelo incrédulo de lo que veía, desesperado por no haber podido hacer nada, sentía ira, odio, rencor, cientos de sentimientos surgían en él, sentía que los ojos le ardían y que la primera persona que viera caería muerta. Se incorporó de nuevo aunque con gran dificultad pues todo su cuerpo temblaba bruscamente, y volvió a ver el contenido de la caja, dentro de la caja había un corazón humano, el corazón de Draco, junto una esfera de cristal que tenía dentro una bella mariposa azul que volaba como si estuviese a campo abierto y junto a la esfera una carta. Harry tomó la carta y la leyó cuidadosamente.

"_Harry:_

_Feliz cumpleaños._

_Mi madre y yo estamos planeando escapar de casa, Dumbledor ha venido a buscarnos, dice que nos dará protección a los dos si nos unimos a la orden del fénix. Te prometo que te veré muy pronto. Muero de ganas por verte._

_Sabes que mi corazón es todo tuyo._

_Con cariño: Draco"_

……………

Favor de dejar comentarios gracias


End file.
